


You’re Kidding

by JustKindaHere



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cousins, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Tried, chilling, dont be a ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKindaHere/pseuds/JustKindaHere
Summary: Jawhn visits June who is his cousin because his computer is down and she’s the only one nearby who has another one.





	1. Video games

Jawhn sighed as he knocked on the door. Of all the days for his computer to go out, it had to be while he was playing Rust. The door slowly opened and June looked at him confused. 

> “Hey, my computer broke down and you’re the only person nearby with one worth its salt. Mind if I borrow yours?” Jawhn asked, his face slowly becoming more feminine to match his cousin’s version of beauty. 
> 
> June frowned at him but let him in, “Yeah, but I’m drawing so don’t be too loud.” 

Jawhn entered quickly and made a beeline for the computer, mentally already playing. June calmly walked back to her chair by the small faux fireplace. Gently picking up the cat and depositing it on the floor with a soft coo, she settled back down.

Jawhn slowly turned his features more masculine as the game booted up and he put on his headset. He was quickly greeted with salutations from other gamers as he entered. 

>  “Oh yeah? Well at least I don’t suck toes.” Jawhn burst  out about an hour later after a tirade of creative swear words. 

_Well I‘m sure you suck di-_ the speaker was cut out by someone else talking. Jawhn growled and mentally prowled over the other gamers and their interests for more to taunt them with.

> ”Excuse me what?” June piped up. 
> 
> Jawhn ignored her, “you’re retarded.” 
> 
> “OI! I’m talking to you!” June shouted. 
> 
> Jawhn sighed and muted his mic, “What?”
> 
> “You do realize you’re changing your appearance while you yell right?” 

Jawhn looked down at himself, right now he was sporting a small fan service anime girl look. 

> “Oops.”
> 
> ”Yeah oops doesn’t quite cover it. You’re my female cousin right now.”

Jawhn sighed and slowly shifted towards a more femenine man, partly to look like what June wanted to see. June rolled her eyes. 

> ”Better... ish. But you’re acting dumb. Like you’re desperate to get their attention. It’s just a game.” June said.
> 
> ”What do you care? What I do with my powers is my business. At least I can control mine.” He snapped

June recoiled as if slapped and the tips of her ears glowed, that was a sensitive subject and he knew it. Too far. 

> “June, I didn’t mean-“
> 
> “Get out.” 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Arc walked in. 


	2. The Femme Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc is having a Male day and decides to hang out with June but finds Jawhn there.

I knew it was a male day as soon as I put on boxers. Figured _this is what would happen today._ I smirked to myself. _I know what you’re thinking. How’d a guy like me end up in a place like this? Well, let me assure you. With enough hard work and dedication, you too can be constantly confused about your own gender and trying to figure out if you should wear perfume or cologne on a daily basis._ I stood up and stretched. Might as well before binding.

I carefully wrapped myself in a roll of ace bandages and put a sweatshirt on, making sure I was at least close to passing. Too bad the long hair was always making people call me miss. Oh well, guys have long hair too and the long hair is always me. 

I finished getting ready and walked out. Putting my headphones on, I shuffled my favorite playlist and started through my daily routine.  

> “Morning Arc.” “How are you today?” “Have you read today’s paper?”

I smiled and answered the chatter politely headed to my favorite deli and got myself some breakfast, plus something for Robin. Yawning I mulled things over on my way back.  _I‘m out to Robin and she’s cool with it, but if I want to take things more seriously with June, I need to tell her about this whole, I’m a guy sometimes problem._

I paused the music as I made my way back to my room. Robin met me at the door, half fox with pointy ears and a tail evident. I grinned as I watched one of her eyes change to a fox yellow and the other stay a human hazel. 

> “Are you excited about breakfast?” I asked, extending the bag toward her.

She grinned and snatched the bag greedily. I chuckled and followed her towards the kitchen, tickling her tail as it waved in front of me. 

> “So it’s a male day.” She said. It wasn’t a question.
> 
> ”Um yeah. How’d you know?”
> 
> Robin giggled and tapped her nose, “You’re wearing cologne.” 

I blushed and looked down. It was nice that she didn’t judge but a little uncanny she could tell just by smelling what I was wearing each day. 

* * *

> “I think I’m gonna go visit June.” I said standing up.

After being wouldn’t beaten by Robin for a few hours on various video games, I needed to take a walk. 

> “Mhm.” She said, “you’re totally not upset about losing to me. Love you anyway. Good luck!” 

I snorted and walked out.  _Very humble, I love you too_. Making the short trek down the hall I knocked on June’s door and walked in. 

To see a very femenine boy at her computer and her glowering on the couch. 

> “Well you’re a girly guy.” I said to him
> 
> ”And you’re a manly girl.” He replied haughtily. 

I glowered at him but kept my mouth shut. Slowly, his jawbones became more defined and his hair turned a few shades darker. I blinked in surprise and he smirked.  

> “Hey? What’s up.” June asked, smiling at me.
> 
> I shrugged, “Got tired of Robin beating me at super smash bros. Wanted to see what you were up to.” 
> 
> She looked over at the boy, “Not much, just my cousin Jawhn being a ho.” 

I looked over at him. He was becoming more handsome by the second. He seemed to be watching me with interest as this happened.

> “You’re a mutant too.” He said. “What can you do?” 
> 
> I looked at him a little taken aback, “aquakenesis.”
> 
> “Now that’s hot.” He responded. 

I snorted and sat next to June, her cat settling next to me to purr demandingly. June set her head on my shoulder and glared at Jawhn. He snorted and pulled his headset back on, turning to the computer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc is a genderfluid character but is not out, so most people say Female. This does not reflect all gender fluid people and should not be used as a basis.

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, this is based on my OCs in the X-men universe but doesn’t interact with any of the main characters.


End file.
